Odcinek 5677
23 października 2009 18 września 2012 |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Elizabeth Snyder John F. Smith |producenci= Bradley Bell Casey Kasprzyk Adam Dusevoir Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 5676. « 5677. » 5678. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie Owen jest wniebowzięty, kiedy Jackie zgadza się na posiadanie dziecka, lecz kiedy oboje się przytulają, Jackie nie wygląda na równie podekscytowaną. Owen chce się upewnić, że ona tego też chce, a Jackie wyznaje, że nie mogła mu odmówić niczego, co by go uszczęśliwiało. W gabinecie CEO, Ridge, Eric, Brooke i Donna przygotowują się do konferencji prasowej, po czym Ridge bierze ojca na stronę, by powiedzieć mu o zaręczynach Billa i Katie. Nestor rodu zapewnia syna, że zajmą się przekazaniem wszystkich wiadomości na konferencji z klasą i godnością. W holu firmy, Rocco dostrzega Katie i Billa razem, po czym przyznaje przed nową dyrektor generalną, że Forresterowie poradzili sobie z obecną sytuacją lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Katie jest tego świadoma, a Rocco komplementuje jej wygląd, po czym odchodzi. Katie i Bill wchodzą do biura, gdzie Spencer pragnie pogadać z Erikiem. Brooke tymczasem pyta Katie, czy jest zdenerwowana, a następnie przypomina jej o złożonej obietnicy. Katie uważa, że nie potrzebuje przypomnienia, a Brooke mówi siostrze, że jej ufa. W swoim biurze, Bridget siada na kolanach Nicka i całuje go. Forresterówna pyta męża, dlaczego Jackie wydawała się tak nieporadna wobec Jacka, ale Nick wyjaśnia, że jego matka ma teraz problemy w kwestii. Nick mówi żonie o pragnieniu Owena dotyczącego posiadania dziecka oraz niechęci Jackie co do tego pomysłu. Bridget jest jednak pewna, że oboje rozwiążą ten problem, a Jackie poświęci się, gdyż właśnie to robimy, gdy kogoś kochamy. Nick chce przemówić młodemu ojczymowi do rozsądku, ale Bridget wierzy, że Jackie poświęci się dla ukochanego. thumb|320px|Bill i Katie ogłaszają zmiany w FCW gabinecie CEO, Brooke informuje prasę, że dom mody Forrester połączył się ze Spencer Publications. Bill zaś wyjaśnia wszystkim, że od kilku dni FC jest pełną własnością jego wydawnictwa, a nowym dyrektorem generalnym domu mody została Katie. Ona zaczyna odpowiadać na pytania fotoreporterów, a następnie opowiada o projektach Erica i Ridge'a. Gdy jeden z reporterów pyta o pierścionek na palcu kobiety, Bill wyjaśnia, że są zaręczeni, ale to nie dlatego Katie jest dyrektorem generalnym. Prasa tymczasem zastanawia się, dlaczego Loganówna została wybrana na dyrektora generalnego mimo obecności bardziej wykwalifikowanych członków rodziny Forrester. Katie dyplomatycznie radzi sobie z pytaniami, a następnie zostaje zapytana, po czyjej stronie stanie, jeśli pojawi się problem, w którym będzie musiała wybierać pomiędzy ukochanym a swoją rodziną. Katie twierdzi, że jej lojalność musi spoczywać na jednej osobie: dyrektorze ich macierzystej firmy, a jej przyszłym mężu, Billu Spencerze. Forresterowie są wstrząśnięci, a przerażona Brooke cicho pyta Katie, jak może ona im to zrobić. W swoim mieszkaniu, Owen pokazuje Jackie niektóre kandydatki na surogatkę, które wybrał z książki, a żona mężczyzny zauważa, że mają one te same cechy, co ona. Kobieta wyznaje, że poświęciłaby wszystko, by spełnić marzenie ukochanego, a on zapewnia, że dzięki niej tak właśnie jest. Oboje przytulają się, gdy Jackie wygląda na nieszczęśliwą. Owen uważa, że ta sytuacja naprawdę ma na nią wpływ, i wie, że rodzi to wiele pytań. Mężczyzna wyznaje żonie miłość i wdzięczność, ale chce również, by Jackie się spełniła i chce wiedzieć, czy dzięki dziecku będzie to możliwe. Jackie jednak nie może tego powiedzieć, ponieważ chociaż on będzie ojcem, ona nie może być biologiczną matką. Kobieta wyznaje mężowi, że choć podjęła decyzję w przypływie impulsu, w rzeczywistości nie czuje się na siłach, by wychowywać dziecko. Niebawem, do drzwi podchodzi Steffy, a Jackie prosi ją, by weszła. Córka Taylor nie jest pewna, dlaczego Jackie poprosiła ją o przybycie, po czym Jackie oświadcza dziewczynie, że Owen jej potrzebuje. Kobieta przypomina, że Steffy i Owen są bliskimi przyjaciółmi i może kiedyś będą mogli być dla siebie kimś więcej. Sądzi, że mogą dzielić się czymś, czego ona nie może dać Owenowi i chce, żeby oboje się nad tym zastanowili. Po zakończonej konferencji prasowej w gabinecie CEO, Katie tłumaczy Forresterom, że opowiedziała się publicznie za Billem, ponieważ nie mogła powiedzieć prasie o ich prywatnej umowie. Ridge, Eric, Donna i Brooke są niezadowoleni z jej postawy, a Ridge deklaruje, że nie ma zamiaru być marionetką Billa ani odpowiadać na cudze pytania. Do biura wchodzi Bill, który przypomina wszystkim, że podpisali oni umowy i pracują dla niego. Eric twierdzi, że pracują dla siebie, a jeśli nie jest to dla niego jasne, powinien znaleźć nowy zespół projektowy. Bill odraża się, że zablokuje im pracę w innym miejscu i sugeruje, że powinni robić to, co umieją najlepiej - projektować, gdyż naczej będą tego żałować. Brooke jest rozczarowana postawą Katie i zastanawia się, czy siostra jest skłonna wbić im nóż w plecy. Pod koniec dnia pyta, raz jeszcze pyta Katie, wobec kogo będzie bardziej lojalna: rodziny czy Billa. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Owen Knight Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Jackie Marone Kategoria:Donna Logan 3 Kategoria:Bridget Forrester 5 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Nick Marone Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Jarrett Maxwell Kategoria:Rocco Carner Kategoria:Ursula